Adore You
by Aechigo
Summary: A songfic, all fluff I gurantee. Jerlita. Oneshot. Old writer coming back home after a long while.


**A/N: So I literally wrote this bored out of my skull tonight at work… Shhhh… Don't tell….**

**Also, long time no upload. Any of the classic CL readers/writers still out there? If you remember me please give me a shout in the reviews!**

**EDIT: Someone brought to my attention that songfics aren't allowed anyore? Not with the lyrics in the anyway? Posting this without the lyrics, even though it basically makes no sense now… Song's by Miley, if you want to look it up.**

"Jeremie? Are you there?" Aelita called to her friend from his computer screen. Fortunately, now the days of her being trapped in a virtual prison have passed, and now she was on a video call with him from downstairs in her dorm room.

Jeremie, of course, had worked himself to sleep.

Jeremie and Aelita had formed a strong bond, and their love for each other grew more and more each day. They were reserved creatures, though- it took an entire year for Aelita to utter the words that had grazed her lips for a very long time.

"I love you," she said after one late night of coding and framework. Perhaps not the most romantic setting in the world, but it was something the couple was very accustomed to doing together.

An unmistakable smile spread across Jeremie's reddened face as he replied to her without thinking-

"I love you more," he had said. He didn't mean to say it, but he was glad he did.

Aelita leaned into him, brushing her soft pink lips against his. This is what was meant to be, she had absolutely no doubts.

"Jeremie?" Aelita pleaded in a very nervous tone. His attention snapped quickly from his work to the beautiful pinkette cowering in the corner of his room. She was staring down on the floor, where a centipede had wandered out of its hiding place. Jeremie wrinkled his nose at the bug, but got a book from his desk and dropped it on it nonetheless.

"It's just a bug, Angel," he comforted her, hugging her to him. It was a gesture he had become much more accustomed to in the past few months, and one he very much enjoyed.

She snuggled into him one night, happy as always to be in his embrace. Jim was snoring audibly as she snuck past his room, and they had decided that tonight would be a decent night if any for her to stay over. She heard his heart beating as she laid on his chest. She was elated that he was here with her now.

"I need you," he murmured to her, kissing the top of her head. She was surprised by his statement, but she realized that there was a lot of truth behind his words. Would he sleep or eat if she was still trapped in her virtual prison? Most likely not.

"I need you more," she declared. She would still be trapped in that awful place if it had not been for her knight in shining armor. Oh, how she truly did need him in her life.

His arms tightened around her. She tilted her head up and met his lips with hers. It was gentle and loving. Somehow, wordlessly, the interaction could portray all of her feelings. That was one of her favorite things about being human, she decided. She wanted to show him just how much she truly did care for him. How much she loved being in his embrace.

"I couldn't live this life without you," Aelita admitted to him honestly. Jeremie nodded- he couldn't agree more.

"Aelita, I'd like to ask you something," he began. Aelita, of course, was all ears as always.

"Have you remembered or read much on a wedding ceremony?" he asked, feeling the warmth in his face.

"What?" Aelita asked, bewildered. Of course she knew of a wedding… He couldn't be suggesting what she thought, could he?

"When people in love get married," he explained unnecessarily. His stomach was in knots. What was he doing?

"Jeremie, what are you really asking me?" Aelita asked, attempting madly to extract the true question from his large brain.

"Maybe one day, we should do that," he stated simply. There was no nonchalance in his tone- Aelita knew he meant it.

"Jeremie!" Aelita exclaimed, hugging him to her happily. She planted her lips on his.

"One day… One day soon?" she questioned. He shrugged and nodded.

"If that's what you want," he smiled sheepishly. "In more modern times couples pick out engagement rings together anyway…" Another unnecessary fact. What else should she expect, though, from her future husband to be?


End file.
